What if
by MirielleLestrangeHatesCheese
Summary: My new series of one-shots. What if... What if Cassandra and Rachel had a small connection.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Sorry about everything, but I kinda had a hard time right now. One of my close friends drank bleach to try to get out of her depression so I haven't had the chance to do much. But here is a one-shot I wrote for school.

Rachel wandered into the dance studio. She'd received a text almost three hours beforehand by an unknown number, telling her to meet this person here at 9, and Rachel was 5 minutes late.

"Schwimer? You're late. And as usual, you're dressed like a Walgreen's underwear model, where do you get these hideous clothes?" Cassandra July walked into the room in a black, drop-top tunic reaching mid-thigh and black leggings. Her black pumps made her almost a foot taller than Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Ms. July, I-" Rachel began, but Cassandra cut her off.

"Cassandra, when you're with me in these sessions." Cassandra smiled, but her smile was cold and didn't reach her eyes.

"I- what sessions? What are you talking about, Ms- Cassandra?" Rachel bit her lip anxiously.

"Sessions. Tutorials. Heaven knows you need them. Brody approached me for your sake and asked me to help you out a bit, but I'm not doing this for Brody. My ex- my best friend asked me to do this too, and I'll do anything for Shel." Cassandra blushed as she said the last sentence, and wouldn't meet Rachel's eyes. Rachel began to suspect something was up. She pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Cassandra demanded, turning an even lighter shade of pink.

"Calling somebody." Rachel said. She scrolled down on her phone book until she found the number. She called. Somewhere inside the room, Poker Face began to play. "As I thought." Rachel said softly. "Hi, Shelby."


	2. How do you know her?

Cassandra gasped in shock.

"Shelby? But- what- I thought- you were- were in Lima!" Cassandra finally made out.

Shelby walked out from behind a mirror. She glanced at Rachel before looking at Cassandra.

"Hey, Cass. I was in Lima, until I fell in love my student. You know how that feels, according to your weekly emails to me. Uh-, I don't believe you've met Beth?" Shelby said, holding out the small blonde girl who was resting peacefully in Shelby's arms, her eyes half-closed.

"That's Beth?" Rachel glanced at Cassandra as the older woman's voice cracked. Tears were threatening to spill over Cassandra's eyes. She hated showing emotion, but Beth was her god-daughter, and seeing her for the first time was important to her.

"How's Quinn doing, Shelby? And how's Noah?" Rachel asked her mother, thinking she knew the answer. I miss Noah." With that Cassandra got a hold of herself and said, "How do you know Shelby, Schwimer?"


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you know Shelby, Schwimer?" Cassandra turned to Rachel, curiosity sparking in her bright blue eyes.

"Well, it's a very long story, but-" Rachel began before Shelby cut her off.  
"You remember how I had a baby girl before college?" Cassandra nodded, confused.  
"That's me." Rachel inserted, blushing slightly. Cassandra turned to Shelby shocked. Then turned back to Rachel. Then back to Shelby.  
"Oh my god, Shelby! Schwimer is your identical twin. Except you're slightly more fashionable than her." Cassandra gushed, running over to Shelby.  
"Schwimer, as in-" Shelby asked before hesitating, letting Cassandra answer.  
"Jeremy Schwimer." Cassandra grinned, confirming Shelby's suspicion.  
"Who the hell is Jeremy Schwimer?" Rachel asked, very put out by the fact that they could easily share secrets.  
"He was in our class in college. He was really snobby and arrogant and had a super-huge crush on Cassie." Shelby grinned and winked at Rachel. "Kinda like a mixture of J-FRo and Noah."  
Rachel shuddered. Cassandra grinned at Rachel's obvious pain.  
"He was the reason I was on Broadway at such a young age. Anyways, you have got to hear Shelby sing. She's amazing." Cassandra exclaimed.  
"Oh, no, Cass, really. I can't." Shelby gave Cassandra a brilliant glare that Rachel had only seen her give one other person.  
"Shelby? How's Jesse doing?" Rachel asked quietly. Shelby blushed and glanced down at Beth, who twisted in her sleep in her stroller.  
"He's okay. I'm seeing him more often now. I'm helping him with getting a job." Shelby said in the same tone as Rachel.  
Cassandra stepped back a step and watched the two shoot each other an identical look. She really loved having Rachel as a student, no matter who her mother was, but having Rachel close to her would certainly help her.  
"Shelby, have you looked at yourself recently?" Cassandra asked stepping forward again. She looked critically over Shelby's purple pencil skirt and her black button-down top. She looked amazing, but no need to let her know that. Cassandra shot Rachel a look that said 'Play along or I'll kill you.'  
"Yeah, Shelby, you look like you need a man in your life." Rachel put in helpfully. Cassandra smiled through her teeth and muttered "Or a woman." Shelby heard and grinned.  
"Rachel, will you babysit Beth tonight. I'm taking Shelby out to a club." Cassandra said, ignoring Shelby's shocked "No!"  
"Ask Brody, I'm coming." Rachel responded sharply. Cassandra grinned again. That was the first time Cass had smiled more than twice in one day.  
"You're underage, he's hot." Cassandra reminded her. Rachel pouted at her teacher and Cassandra laughed. Rachel realized that when she meant it, Cassandra was actually a really sweet person.  
"Okay, fine. But the three of us are going shopping together sometime." Rachel laughed and lightly punched her dance teacher who laughed as well and shoved her lightly.  
Shelby watched in amusement as he daughter and ex-girlfriend played with one another, until it became a dance-off, and Rachel was winning. 'Cassandra hadn't grown up with the best childhood, and being close to Rachel and Beth may help her' Shelby realized. She lightly touched Rachel's arm as the brunette started singing along to what the tall blonde was singing.  
"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium"  
"Rachel? Maybe you should go get ready to babysit?" Shelby asked quietly, kicking her eldest out gently. Rachel nodded and hugged her mother.  
"Thanks, Mom." She whispered. Shelby smiled at her and made a little shooing motion. Rachel left the room.  
Cassandra watched her go, a small smile playing onto her lips.  
"Oh my god! She's so like you, it's almost funny!" Cassandra laughed loudly and smiled at her ex-girlfriend.  
"Cass? Have you ever considered going to someone for help about your- you know- your childhood?" Shelby asked quietly, gently rocking Beth, who was sleeping in her stroller. Cassandra frowned and began gathering her stuff, which had fallen out of her bag.  
"I don't know, Shel. I've thought about it for like, not even ten seconds then lost hope. I'm never gonna be normal, although I wish otherwise. You were the best thing for me, Shelby. That's why I broke up with you, Shel, why I ran away from you. I wasn't used to normal."

**If anyone has any questions or wants to co-write something, feel free to PM me or leave a comment.**  
**Hearts!**  
**Kerry and Izzy**


	4. In the Club

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

"Brody!" Cassandra yelled. She waved her arms over her head and laughed when Brody repeated the movement.

"I still can't believe you brought me here." Shelby giggled. The club they were at was their favorite from back when they had dated. It had karaoke, a dance floor and awesome drinks that cost practically nothing. In other words, the type of club Broadway performers would adore.  
"Me neither, to be honest. i thought you were gonna kill me. That look on your face was like 'My name is Hulk and I'm constipated.'" Cassandra and Shelby cracked up. Brody wandered over to them.  
"What's so funny?" Bordy asked, clearly confused.  
"She's Hulk and she's constipated." Shelby responded, and Cassandra, having just stopped laughing burst into another fit of giggles. Brody just raised an eyebrow and motioned at the bartender.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late." Jesse ran up to the two women.  
"Jesse, this is Cassandra and Brody." Shelby introduced. "Cass, Brody, this is Jesse." They all exchanged looks, and Shelby, oblivious to them, yelled out suddenly "Hey, Bobby! Cass and Shel!"  
Cassandra rolled her eyes but broke into a wide grin and let Shelby drag her onto the stage. Cass picked up ther microphone, which had their names engraved into them and tossed Shelby her.  
Shelby: Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas please  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Cassandra: Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Both: P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Cassandra: I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Shelby: Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Cassandra: Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Shelby: Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Cassandra: Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Both: P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Shelby: I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Cassandra: Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous  
Shelby (background): I'm marvelous  
Cassandra: Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Both: Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

"Wow," Brody said, absolutely in awe. Jesse nodded in agreement, then turned to the other man.  
"Heard you're dating Rachel?"  
"Yeah. I asked her out last week." Brody answered.  
"That's pretty cool. I'm just warning you, if you hurt her the way I did, I will make sure Shelby hurts you." Jesse warned. Brody laughed.  
"Chill. I'm planning on staying with her, don't worry. Now shall we go see if we can beat those ladies?" Jesse laughed and nodded. They both made their way to the stage.

Jesse:  
Robert's got a quick hand.  
He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan.  
He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth, he's a cowboy kid.  
Yeah, he found a six shooter gun.  
In his dad's closet hidden with a box of fun things, and I don't even know what.  
But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.

Both:  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.

Brody:  
Daddy works a long day.  
He'll be coming home late, he's coming home late.  
And he's bringing me a surprise.  
'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice.  
I've waited for a long time.  
Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger,  
I reason with my cigarette,  
And say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah."

Both:  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.  
Jesse:  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.  
Brody:  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, faster than my bullet.  
Both:  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run, better run, outrun my gun.


End file.
